Contemplation: SasuHinaNaru
by Pursued-Alive
Summary: Sasuke is the heir to Tokyo's Uchiha Corporation-Japan's leading law firm.  He meets Hinata in the supermarket one day, and remembers something that happened in the past that he cannot forget. What happens when Naruto suddenly takes a liking to Sasuke?


SasuHinaNaru

_Contemplation_

_Chapter 1: The Meeting_

Hinata tried to get the rest of her shopping done before the sun was due to set, but really, her father was strict on deadlines. It bothered her, because if she didn't return to her home by sunset, her father would be very angry with her and she did not want that.

In the middle of the confectionary aisle of the supermarket, she spotted Sasuke Uchiha. Her hand stopped on the packet of boiled sweets that she was just about to put in her bag, and she watched him closely. _What's Sasuke-kun doing here?_ She thought. _He doesn't like sweets, so it's unusual to find him in this aisle. Then again, I haven't ever seen him go shopping before either, so I don't really know what he likes or dislikes, do I? _Sasuke picked up a bag of chocolate and began to walk down the aisle. Then he stopped and turned around, and caught her gaze.

Hinata blushed and quickly turned her head to stare at the packet of boiled sweets, pretending she didn't notice him staring at her, and her finger slowly brushed the packet. "Why were you staring at me?" Sasuke's voice brushed past her ear and she gasped, startled, and turned around to see him standing right in front of her. He had one hand stuck in his pockets, and the other one was holding onto the bag of confectionary chocolate loosely, like he didn't have a care in the world to worry about.

"_N-nani?"_

He tilted his head to the side, amused. Hinata felt as if his eyes were laughing at her, sparkling with glee. It was if to say they said: _I caught you, and you don't have a clue what to say, do you? _His mouth, on the other hand, was twisted downwards in a grimace. Hinata saw the dark circles under his eyes-it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Sasuke stifled a yawn, and placed a hand out of his pocket beside her, on the shelf, cornering her. Brought back to reality, Hinata let out a short breath and lowered her eyes to the shiny like always floor, trying so hard not to notice that he was so _close _to her. "Really, Hinata. Pretending not to notice that you were staring at me is rather unpleasant-considering I'm on the receiving end. I know you were staring at me. You don't have to hide it."

"I…" Hinata turned a darker shade of red and brought the packet down with her hand. The moment she did, she felt Sasuke's hand briefly touch hers, and dropped it with a shriek, and it landed on the floor. Luckily it wasn't open. The supermarket's lights were now dimmed against the backdrop, and the sun was past setting. Hinata gasped. The stars were coming out. _Oh no! Father's going to be so mad at me! _"E-excuse me, Sasuke-kun-I-I have to be going!" She grabbed the packet and her bag picked them up and rushed down the aisle, and to the checkout.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and chuckled, wondering why on earth she was so shy. Though he liked a shy girl-it gave him someone to chase. Sasuke was always chased by girls on the street, but when it came to relationships, he preferred to take it the hard way. Playing hard to get just isn't this man's style. As a thirteen year old, Sasuke had no interest in girls whatsoever. He thought of them as annoying, pathetic little fan girls who just wouldn't leave him alone. Besides, he had other things on his mind than to worry about, and he was a troubled, troubled kid when he was younger.

Now at twenty years old, Sasuke has matured into a young man, and Hinata at nineteen, attends the same university as him-Tokyo University. Doing a Master's Degree in Law, Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Corporation, the biggest company in Japan as a law firm, with the Hyuga Company their direct rivals. Itachi Uchiha, his older brother (by quite a few years old,) at thirty, owns the Uchiha Corporation, and is its manager. In between studying and hard work, Sasuke aims to overtake his older brother. It will take quite some time he knows, to be as good as Itachi, but nevertheless, when Sasuke has a goal in mind, he pursues it relentlessly.

And this includes women.

He smirked and made his way to the checkout, stopping by another aisle that interested him, holding his favourite food-tomatoes. Grabbing two bags, he carefully held onto them while waiting at the cash register in line, his mind aloft. _Hinata-she's a woman who goes to my university, isn't she? I've seen her in the library a few times and also the cafeteria, eating by herself. Hn. It irritates me how she always eats by herself. I'm not sure why-maybe it's the solitude that bugs me. _The cashier scanned his items and smiled, and put them in a bag for him as he looked up. "Here are your items," she said with a smile. "Have a nice night."

"Thanks." _Or maybe it's the fact that Hinata seems like one of those girls. She's smart. She studies hard as well. _Sasuke watched as the lights outside the supermarket flashed, and then dimmed, as the solar energy saved throughout the day provided continuous light for everyone to see. Having moved to Tokyo a few years ago from Konoha, a small village in Japan, Sasuke had followed in his brother's footsteps, having no mother or father to look up to.

Frankly, he was even surprised that people dared to call him "Sasuke-san," or even "Sasuke-sama," in his law firm, regarding his high position. He was arrogant back then, and thought everyone would respect him equally, regardless of how low in the social status they were, but not everyone did. There were some people who spat on him in retrospect- and those people he grew to hate. He never asked for people to call him by a higher suffix-so why treat him like trash? He didn't understand them at all.

But what he hated the most was how in university, (sure there were some flashy people-girls who loved showing their flesh and doing nothing but-), everyone judged you by your status. Whispers floated through the corridors as Sasuke walked from his classroom to his dormitory, separated from the East Wing, (which was the women's dormitory,) to the West Wing, (the men's dormitory.) Things like: "Oh there goes Sasuke-san again. I wonder what type of girl he's dating now? I've heard that Sasuke once dated Ino Yamanaka-and dumped her straight after because she didn't have his ideal breast size, and she was terrible in bed. Funny, that is."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and blocked those voices out. _They're nothing but pathetic little sluts who can only gossip about me because they have nothing else to do, _Sasuke thought, seething. He reached the elevator on the third floor and sighed, pressing the button. He rummaged through his brown leather laptop bag for his textbook, hoping to find where he had folded the page over for convenience later on, while he was studying. With his fingers, he felt the first book-the second book-the third and fifth book, but where was the sixth book? Damn! He cursed himself. _Fuck! My textbook is all the way on the first floor-I must have forgotten it! What the hell am I going to do?_

Hinata Hyuga was studying for her Art Degree, when she looked over on one of the tables near her in the study room, and saw a book. No one else was in the room, and she looked around. _No one else is here, _she thought worriedly. _Who could have possibly left a book here? They must have forgotten it! _She stood up and walked over to the table, and got her glasses out-(she couldn't read good up close because she is near sighted,) and placed a hand on the book and flipped the cover over. _Law…someone must be studying Law in this University. _She bit her lip. _But there a probably a thousand students all studying Law at the same time, so for someone to lose it… they must be really disadvantaged. But who does it belong to? _She searched the front of the book first and found no name-only a due date for when the book was due.

Pressing her lips together in concentration, she then flipped the book to the back, and found someone's name, neatly hand-written. _Sasuke Uchiha. _"Sasuke Uchiha," she whispered quietly to herself, keeping her volume to a minimum. "It's Sasuke-kun's book-he must have forgotten it!" Gathering it under her arm, she left her textbook on her table and ran out the door, and down the carpeted corridor. _I know I shouldn't go to the men's dormitory-but I have no choice! If Sasuke has lost his book-he'll be worried, and he won't be able to study! If I was in his position…_ She opened the door to another corridor and turned a corner, almost out of breath as the elevator came into view, _-I'd be frustrated too. _Hinata ran faster and faster, and skidded to a halt, panting, just as the elevator doors opened. _Please let me make it in time!_

Sasuke hurriedly pressed the stop button on the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor while he waited for the elevator to stop at the first floor, swearing. Just his luck-and it was past nine o'clock too, which meant that the library was closed indefinitely-so if he left his textbook in the library, the personal librarian, Shizune, would have packed it away. What was he going to do?

Just as the elevator stopped and he got out, he saw Hinata Hyuga with something in her hands.

It was a book.

"Hinata-chan-"

Hinata bowed quickly and shoved the book in front of him, not daring to look into his eyes. To do that would be dishonest. She was lower in status than he was-and she deserved to treat him with utmost respect. "I-I found your book, Sasuke-san," she stuttered, out of breath, "p-please take it!"

Sasuke blinked. "You found my…book?" He replied slowly, not quite sure he heard her right. Nevertheless, he took her book politely and put it in his back, holding the elevator open with his hand, jamming it so it wouldn't shut on her. "Thanks."

Hinata looked up and came inside the elevator, fidgeting with her hands. The doors closed and he pressed the button, and with a _ding_, it closed abruptly shut. "I-it was no p-problem, really. I s-saw a book on the table w-where I was s-studying and I l-looked inside and s-saw your name. Um…"

_Hn, _Sasuke thought. _She's so shy-it's almost too cute to bear but she called me "-san." _He smiled, and Hinata felt her heart thump in her chest. "It's perfectly understandable. I just wanted to thank you, that's all." He paused. _What would she think if I invite her over for some tea? I have plenty left in my fridge-and I've stocked up on tomatoes this week too, so next fortnight I'll get paid and I'll get some more. _

_H-he's smiling at me! _Hinata thought nervously. _W-what do I do?_

Breaking the silence, the elevator stopped.

Sasuke tilted his head, his hair falling over his eyes. Wiping his silky black hair off his forehead, he stared into her megane, {1} and put a hand on her arm. "I was wondering if you'd like to have some tea in my room, if that's okay with you. I need some company."

Hinata knew he was lonely, but for him to say that so honestly…she would never be able to admit that. Not out of self-righteousness, but out of fear. What would someone possibly think if she admitted that she was lonely? They'd think she was weak. Sasuke's eyes looked hopeful, and Hinata wondered whether or not he really wanted her there-but he was so kind.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun I-I can't go now. M-maybe later." So politely refusing him made her feel guilty somewhat, but there was always a next time. Right?

He looked disappointed for a second, but then he smiled, and Hinata's worries were gone. "That's okay. But did you just call me 'Sasuke-kun?'"

Hinata gasped, and all of a sudden she felt like trembling, an overwhelmingly shy feeling creeping over her. "U-um-I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I really didn't mean to-"

He let his hand fall off her shoulder and she felt the heat from where he touched her burn her skin. It felt like her skin was on fire.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered. "I'll see you later. And thanks, again."

With one final wave, Sasuke left Hinata in the elevator to go to her room. He felt saddened by the fact that she didn't want to come into his room-did he scare her off, perhaps? But maybe she was still too shy to do something like that, even if he was being nice. _Well, at least I tried, _he thought, his strides gaining speed as he went to a soda machine and grabbed a soda with a few spare coins. He took small sips, thinking about her. _She's overly shy, like always. But I can't say I like her. _Sasuke blushed and felt his cheeks begin to heat up. _Or do I?_

Sasuke had _no _idea where his iPhone was. That was stressful, and border lined-(no, definitely border lined on the extreme.) Sasuke without his iPhone was like a cat without a mouse-it was inseparable! After he had gone to the dorm, he bathed himself and sunk in the bath, relaxing. _Oh well…it doesn't matter much, anyway. _He sunk his head lower in the bath and stared at his reflection. _I can always buy a new one. _He sighed. _Once I get paid. _He was just about to apply the conditioner on his hair half an hour later, when he heard the phone ring. Pulling the plug, he jumped out of the bath stark naked and almost slipped on the floor. Using the towel rack for balance, he ran towards the phone and nearly shrieked-the curtains were open!

_Oh shit. _There were girls outside. _Shit._

"KYAA!" He wasn't sure whether or not that meant that the girls outside were disgusted or furthermore, excited at seeing Sasuke's naked body-but he was _definitely _embarrassed, being exposed like that. The window was open, and some of the guys _with _the girls, shouted up through the window loudly: "Get some clothes on, Uchiha!" Then they presumed to cover their startled-(or blushing,) girlfriend's or friend's eyes. Quickly closing the curtain, he muttered something under his breath as he leant against them, panting. The phone kept ringing, and Sasuke said: "Alright alright!" and rushed to it, picking it up.

"Teme! Guess who found your phone, 'ttebayo!" Naruto's voice squeaked on the end-and Sasuke knew he was excited when that happened.

Sasuke bristled with anger. _What? Naruto has my phone? Did he find it or did he steal it? _"What? Naruto you baka!" He shouted into the phone, snarling. "Why the hell do you have my phone?" He demanded, pissed off. Now was not the time, Naruto. Not the _time. _(Not to get Sasuke mad anyway, which Naruto probably had no intention of doing-he was too excited with his new find to know what was going on.)

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe because I found your iPhone?" Naruto answered.

Sasuke made a _tch _noise that he did when he was usually seriously ticked off, and his eyebrows twitched. He was _seriously _mad now! "You mean you _stole _it, Usurantonkachi."

The blonde swallowed nervously and laughed. "Ah ha ha-what are you talking about, Sasuke?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't find out that he _did _steal it. (What? Naruto likes _shiny_ things-and that includes Sasuke's iPhone, so don't be mad at him!) "I didn't steal no phone-let alone your _iPhone._"

"Bullshit. You know that's a total fucking lie. Naruto, I freaking _know _when you're lying. You're such a bad liar."

Naruto pouted. Sasuke was right-maybe-but he wasn't going to give in that easily! "Am not," Naruto replied crossly.

"Are too," Sasuke retorted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not!" _Naruto roared, his teeth grinding.

"Are _too!_" Before Naruto could get another word in-or an insult in Sasuke's case, Sasuke interrupted him with a snarl. "Dobe. Don't take my stuff without asking. Your bloody room is just down the hall from mine." Putting a towel around his waist, he opened the door with his neck cradling the phone, and a guy came out an muttered a hello, and Sasuke grinned.

"Who are you talking to?" Kiba Inuzuka said, touching up the two fanged tattoos on the side of his face with a cloth. Trying two new tattoos was something of a habit for Kiba-the feistiest dog lover in the university, and it was rare not to see him with a tattoo on his body, but this was a new addition today. Sasuke knew he'd be getting another one soon, no doubt about that.

"The blonde," Sasuke whispered, covering the mouth piece so Naruto couldn't hear. "The bastard stole my phone."

Kiba chuckled. "That sounds like something he'd do, the cheeky little rascal. How's studying going?"

"Hn, could be better," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! OI! Teme! Can you hear me?" Naruto's whiny voice sounded through Sasuke's fingers, and Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kiba shook his head, cracking in laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted, and Naruto flinched, closing his eyes as Sasuke's loud voice travelled through one ear-and out the other. Eager to stir the raven haired man up, he began whistling. Sasuke contemplated whether or not he was going to slam the cordless phone to bits and pieces on the carpet by stamping on it-but Naruto _still _would have his iPhone then. _Ugh. _

"Well anyway, catch 'ya later, Uchiha."

"You too, Inuzuka."

Kiba left with a brief wave, before saying good morning to a student unwilling to get up-by banging on their door noisily with both fists, howling like a psycho. The person came out and was splashed in the face with water-another hit and run joke by Kiba, and chased the dog boy down the hall, yelling profanities that the rest of the girls in the university probably wouldn't want to hear.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto, who was still winging about not having enough attention on him, and walked, down the hall with the phone to his ear. "Naruto, shut up already-you stole it. Just give up already."

"No way," he answered stubbornly. "Over my dead body. This thing's too _shiny _to resist!"

He purred and stroked the phone like a kitten, sinking on the end of his double bunk bed in his room, pleased with himself. "Naruto," Sasuke warned, close to boiling point, "I'm not joking. Just give me the phone and no one gets hurt."

"Pfft-ha ha! You don't even know what my room number is!"

"Want to bet?" Sasuke cheekily strode right towards Naruto's room number-number four hundred and fifty down the hallway with one goal in mind-to bash the shit out of Naruto and get his phone back. Now don't get him wrong, Sasuke does like Naruto. But they have a certain rivalry thing going on in their personalities. Ever felt that before with someone? Sasuke knows. "It's room number four hundred and fifty," Sasuke whispered, casually standing right in front of the door.

Naruto peered out with the phone through the little eye hole and screamed when he saw Sasuke's eye, dropping the phone and jumping ten feet away from the door, breathing hysterically. Sasuke laughed. _Way to go, Uchiha. You just scared the living daylights out of the Dobe! He fell for it! One point…to me. _He licked his finger and put a number one in the air, grinning.

Naruto grunted and got up off the floor, mumbling something under his breath, before shutting the phone. He opened the door in defeat, and glared at Sasuke, pouting with narrowed eyes. "You scared me."

"I thought you knew I was coming?" Sasuke said, brushing past him. He grabbed Naruto and spun him around, violently staring right through him. "Now where the hell is my phone?" He said through gritted teeth.

"R-right on the floor, n-near your feet, he he," Naruto laughed nervously, sweat dropping. _Damn, _Naruto thought inwardly, _I should have hid it under the bed when I had the chance! Grr._

"Hn."

Sasuke picked up the phone, straining his taut muscles. A bit of his shirt came up from his back, and Naruto blushed and couldn't stop staring for some reason. _W-wha- _Gulping, he looked away, his face beet red. _Was I just checking out Sasuke_? Naruto thought incredulously, trying to avoid Sasuke hitting him with his elbow as he stood up, a few feet taller than the blonde. _No way-! No-I don't like him in _that _way!"_

"Naruto, is everything alright?" Sasuke coolly asked, shoving the phone in his back pocket so Naruto wouldn't even _be able _to steal it that way, without coming across as a pervert.

Naruto turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck. (A habit, whenever he got nervous was to do this. It didn't reassure him, but Sasuke knew it was a tell-tale sign of nervousness. And the fact that Naruto was swallowing repeatedly for some reason.) "Uh, what made you think anything was wrong?" Naruto asked, hoping to dissolve that seriously random and perverted thought crossing his mind as he stared at his hands.

"You're fidgeting."

Sasuke said it so bluntly, that Naruto looked up quickly and felt his face grow hot. He quickly put his hands behind his back, still fidgeting with them. "I was? Oh…I uh…I must not have realized. Ha ha…"

"Hn. Well in any case, just call me if anything's wrong," Sasuke wasn't convinced. He _knew _something was wrong with Naruto. He knew him like the back of his hand. Being best friends with a joker was something that came in handy. Naruto could joke around and be all foolish-but when something was troubling, it came to the surface and it was easily seen. Naruto didn't really have a fool proof disguise. Sasuke on the other hand just simply disguised his troubles with a passive look of unemotionalness.

It was difficult to spot unless you were close to him, otherwise you'd just find yourself in the cross hairs for no reason, with Sasuke's glare directed at you. Not a pretty sight. But generally, Sasuke was deep in thought, so unless he was mad, he'd just frown, instead of glare. That wasn't so bad.

"O-okay," Naruto replied, biting his lip. He _really _needed to do _something _to get rid of those thoughts earlier. _Hmm. Working out sounds fun, _Naruto thought, flexing his muscles as Sasuke turned his back. Instantly the thought came back as he felt the flashback where Sasuke bent over to pick up his phone and he shivered unpleasantly. _Now I've got to get out of here, _he thought desperately.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Hmm?" _Oh no! Uh-what is it now?_

Sasuke frowned and moved closer, and was about to touch Naruto's face when he stopped-suddenly aware of what he was doing. He let his hand fall quickly. "You had…something on your face earlier."

Naruto swallowed. "I did? Oh, t-thanks for that, Sasuke." He touched his face where Sasuke's hand almost touched and gasped-it felt hot. _Burning hot. _Did he have that impact on everyone he touched?

"I'll call you later." Sasuke shut the door and Naruto sighed with relief, sinking down on the carpet.

_What's wrong with me? I can't like Sasuke-he's a friend for crying out loud! What's happening to me?_

Naruto sighed and got up off the floor tiredly and grabbed a towel off the rack in his bathroom before locking the door to his room. It was time to work out.

{Whoot! Chapter 1 was so much fun to write! Tee hee-I was listening to Katy Perry while writing this-*derp* and "Teenage Dream," perfectly described Sasuke and Naruto's situation. XD I wonder if self-denial is healthy-Naruto, stop denying you have no feelings for him you perverted little…*sighs* I hope you enjoyed it! I did! 3}

{1} "Megane," in Japanese, is another word for glasses-! ^^ (Correct me in a review if I'm wrong, please! XD)

I had SO much fun writing this-and I'm watching Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi-I guess this is my inspiration. 3 I think Sasuke might end up being bi-sexual in this story-(who am I kidding? XD) So I hold no grudges. ^^; Plus it's exciting to pair him up with Naruto and Hinata! Don't you think? Please read and review~! :D)


End file.
